


One Whole Night of Love

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Porn Watching, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person she can be happy, and it a old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Whole Night of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This took place after Resident Evil 3. The POV's are in order: on the beginning, Jill's POV will be told up to the lemon, then Chris' POV will do the lemon, then it's ends with Jill's POV.

September, 1998

 

I arrived at my new home after Raccoon City was destroyed by the government. I went inside and thinking about what should I do. It was 8:34 P.M. right now. I got on the internet and search something I secretly love: porn.

Anyway, I searched up the most common tags I could find on the porn site I was on (my favorite was X-Long). I looked up the usual tags and watched some videos. They're were good. I took off my shirt and skirt, leaving only my underwear on and fingered myself. I already had a hard-on watching these two lesbian girl fuck themselves, and I was really interesting watching these two paid porn stars make out and shove their whole fist into each other. I always wanted to get pay for sex, so I got my video camera out. The site pays $10 a minute on the video they send. I heard the doorbell ring, and someone walked in.

I was busy watching two people make out, perform oral sex, and fuck themselves. He grabbed the mouse and paused it. "Wha-" I about to say when I saw Chris, which he caught me.

"Hey. It that porn? Because you're a sex addict." He said.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm making a video of it. It pays $10 a minute."

"Then start recording!"

I grab my video camera and he grunted and carried me to the bedroom.

(Switching to Chris' POV)

She grabbed the stand and put the video camera there. As I watched, I took off my shirt and pants.

"Are you ready?" She asked before grabbing me and lean close to me.

"Yes."

She pressed the record button and started to kiss me. Then we deepen the kiss, letting our tongues meet and we both moaned. We stopped and I looked at her underwater. It was wet, soaking wet. I pulled it off slowly, and now she was naked. I wanted to fuck her right now, but I'll save it for the finale.

So, my hand went to her clit. I start rubbing it in tight little circles, giving tiny little slaps to the sensitive flesh. She leaning back and squirming at this as her orgasm starts to reach.

"You know, I fingered myself twice while watching the videos, and I've already got to my second orgasm." She said to me.

Soon, she started to shake and rubbing harder and faster as I did it.

"I'm cumming!" She felt her juices coming out and splatter on the sheets. I gave her a kiss as she finished her orgasm.

She went down and put her mouth into the tip of my cock, as I do a 69 position. She did the position with me, and her clit landed to my mouth. I stick my tongue inside it and tasted her while she deepthroated my cock, holding it in her mouth and sucking it. We both moaned loudly. She tasted so sweet and I wanted more, so I licked harder. Then, I felt her juices coming down to my mouth. She reach her fourth climax, but I was near and I hit hard in her mouth.

"That's was good."

"Yeah. But we're almost finished.."

I entered a finger into her clit, then added a second one. After I entered a third one, I pumped and pumped her until her orgasm came.

"Here's comes the finale..."

She lies on her back while I lied on top. I slid himself into her tight pussy and felt the wetness and warmth of the walls that surrounding my cock. I sighed as I started thrusting.

"You're so warm and very wet! I'm going to make you wet!" I said.

We went back to kissing, but this time, our mouths are opened and we did a French kiss as I thrusted faster and very hard and I fingering her vagina. It was a matter of time before releasing. I felt her begin to tighten around me and I knew that she was coming as well. I couldn't hold it. With one last thrust inside of her, I felt myself explode inside of her as I sighed with pleasure. I looked down at the substance splashing at me, she also reached her climax. And as we finished, we both sighed with pleasure.

(Switching to Jill's POV)

It was over. He slowly pull me out and laid on his back as I pressed the stop button. Even the video is finished, I decided to put it in the morning. He pulled the slik blue blanket to our chests.

"I love you." I said as I laid on his chest and looked at his blue eyes that I so much.

"I love you too...," he said as he gave me a kiss. "Even if we get this one night." Then, we went to bed.

The End!

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The lemon was divided into order: musturbation, oral sex (mutual), fingering, and intercourse.
> 
> 2\. I don't own anything.


End file.
